Nadja Chamack
|-|Prime Queen= - Regular = - Scarlet = }} |-|Nadja Chamack= Summary Nadja Chamack is a TV news reporter and Manon Chamack's mother. In the episode "Prime Queen", after her show gets cancelled, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Prime Queen, a television and media controlling supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Nadja Chamack, Prime Queen (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, TV Reporter | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Nadja Chamack = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Is a very persistant reporter, and she excels at extracting information from people) |-|Prime Queen = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Acrobatics, Technology Manipulation (Can manipulate screens and pass through them), Portal Creation (Can create white portals on screens to hop between screens), Clairvoyance (Can see the events in any area that has a TV screen in it and can select a specific TV screen out of any screen in Paris), Cable Manipulation, Body Control (Can fit into the miniature TV screens on a train and travel through them), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Prime Queens that would remain immobile until Nadja gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime and can keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains). Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range. Several Kilometers with technology manipulation manipulation (Can travel through tv screens all across Paris) Standard Equipment: Akumatized bracelet. Her blue power cord Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Her willingness to achieve high ratings might leave her open to be manipulated into a trap. Her powers will be lost if her bracelet has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Prime Queen: Prime Queen usually manipulate screens in order to achieve her desire for high ratings and she can travel through any screen and re-appear in any other screen she desires across the city. However, when needing to face her enemies physically, she will attack with Hand-to-Hand combat Key: Nadja Chamack | Prime Queen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Social Influencers Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Technology Users Category:Portal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Thread Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8